Uta No Prince-Sama: Pison Kiss
by Coolcat Prime
Summary: Now that Hayato is healed from his illness, he went outside his tent. Looking around, he found the Master Course and a man with silver hair, purple and silver eyes. hints of yaoi, mpreg, and demons. Sequel to Uta No Prince-Sama: Demon Idols. Uta No Prince-Sama crossover with Transformers, Digimon, and Bleach, but minor.
1. Healed

**New story! This makes my fourth story I've done. In this story takes place a little before Chapter 8. Hayato was healed five days in the story, so I'll start there. I don't know how well this story is, but I'll try to write it. Ranmaru will be a little OC, but I'll try to write him like he is in the anime.**

**Summary: Now that Hayato is healed from his illness, he went outside his tent. Looking around, he found the Master Course and a man with silver hair, purple and silver eyes. hints of yaoi, mpreg, and demons. Sequel to Uta No Prince-Sama: Demon Idols. Uta No Prince-Sama crossover with Transformers, Digimon, and Bleach, but minor.**

Uta No Prince-Sama: Pison Kiss CH.1 Healed

KEY

"talk"  
>'mind'<br>**flashback**  
><em>"English"<em>  
><em>:phone:<em>  
><strong>Dream<strong>

* * *

><p>Hayato sat up right in his tent. As the shaman checked his body like he always did. "I feel fine, Shoma. Just like yesterday and the day before that." Hayato told the shaman, Shoma. Shoma was a devil with grey ear lenght hair, grey 7" horns, 8' wingspan, 4' tail. Shoma looked to be his 40s. "I know, but I have to make sure." Shoma said in gruff voice, as he pulls on Hayato's ear. Shoma let go of his ear as he stood up, Hayato looking up at him. "Ok, Hayato. You're fine. As promised, you can go outside. If you feel sick, come back and tell the guards." With Shoma left the tent. Smiling, Hayato got up from his bed and sneaked out of the back of the tent. Seeing the green of the trees and the grass, Hayato ran. Running at superhuman speed, he can across a big houses. They were three stories, some with towers, red roofs. The buliding themselves are white or cream with trees growing around them, vines growing on the bulidings. Hayato stared at the bulidings. "Bueatiful. I haven't seen a buliding in nine years." Hayato said to himself when he heard a man talking. The voice was a sounded tuff. Hayato jumped into the trees and went to the voice.<p>

He found a man with short silver spiked hair, right eye is purple while the left eye is silver. He wore dark blue jeans, tight blue shirt, black fingureless glooves, and black boots. Hayato tilted his head to the side. Hayato walked to the limb a little above the man. Sitting down with his back to the bulidings, he slid backwards hanging by his legs. The man widen his eyes, jumping in shock. "What the hell!?" The man yelled at Hayato. Hayato just smiled at man. "Hi. What are you going here by yourself?" Hayato asked the man. The man stared at Hayato as he reached up to the limb and went to the ground. Sitting down, his head tiled to the side. "What the hell did you come from, kid." The man said, his purple eye twitched. Hayato pointed the way he came. "I came from a tent. That way." Hayato said. The man stared at Hayato before noticing the horns, wings and tail. "Why are you dressed like that?" The man said with a scowl on his face as he pulls Hayato's tail. His tail pulled itself out of his hand before wipping at him. The tail made a creak as it hit the man's hand. "This is how I look. What's your name?" Hayato asked the man. "Why would I tell you that? I don't know you or your name." The man said to the Devil. Hayato thought for a moment. He then held out his hand, smiling. "I'm Hayato Ichinose." He said to the man. The man's eye twitched again. "Ranmaru Kurosaki. Now would you leave?" The man, Ranmaru, said. Hayato looked at Ranmaru before shaking his head. "I've been in the same tent for nine years. I don't have to go back." Hayato said to Ranmaru leaning in his face. Ranmaru leaned back as he stares at the boy. The a growl came from Hayato's stomite.

A blush came across Hayato's face. Ranmaru stared at him with a blank face. Hayato leaned back, his tail wrapped around his arm. "Uhh...do you have any food?" Hayato asked Ranmaru, the blush got darker. Ranmaru stared at the purple haired boy then standing up. "Come on kid." He said before walking to the buildings. Hayato watched Ranmaru walk away from him before hidding his tail, horns, and wings and ran after him.

As Ranmaru and Hayato got closer to the buildings, the more Hayato wanted to look around. Ranmaru could see him looking around. He looked cute, like a little kid going to the park for the first time. Ranmaru came to the door to the dorms that he, and the others were. They were here because they are the senpai for the next students for the project. Ranmaru opened the door and walked in. Hayato lookd the house. The hall was a little small but could fit a few people in there. Ranmaru went to the second door before opening it as well. Hayato followed Ranmaru into the main room. It was huge, with two couches, two chairs, and a table in the middle. On the couch was a man with long blonde hair, tall and slender, blue eyes, wearing white pants, navy shirt, white shoes, and carrying a white scepter with a blue gem on its top. In one of the chairs was boy with cyan blue shoulder-fastened hair in a ponytail, cyan eyes, wearing white pants, white shirt, beige vest, white jacket, and white shoes. On the other couch was a man with shoulder-length dark brown hair, with tufts a little longer, taupish-gray eyes, wearing a grey shirt, white pants, and grey shoes. The man with brown hair stood up from his sit to meet Ranmaru and Hayato. "Ran-Ran, where were you and who is yur friend?" He said to Ranmaru with a smile. Hayato stared at the man and the other two men came over. "Kurosaki, why did you bring this child here?" The man with long blonde hair said with a cold voice.

Hayato hid behind Ranmaru, he didn't like the coldness in this man's voice. "He is someone was outside. He's only here because he's hungry." Ranmaru said back coldly to the man. The man with brown hair face's lit up. "You're hungry? I can cook you something." He said as he grabs Hayato's hand and takes him to the couch. "Stay here and I'll be right back." The man said before going to the kitchen. Hayato watched as Ranmaru, and the other two men. The one with cyan hair stared at him before truning away to his computer. "You are Hayato Ichinose, the idol." He said out loud and looking back at Hayato. Hayato look down to his lap. "Actully, I've been badly sick. My twin brother became a idol and went by the name Hayato." Hayato said with sad voice. Ranmaru looked at the boy. He had saddness in his eyes. "After you eat, you leave." The man with long blonde hair said coldly again. "Ahh~ Myu-chan, don't be like that. He said he was sick." The man with brown hair said as he brought a tray of food. On the tray was fried fish, rice, and tea. He sat the tray down on the table and sat down beside Hayato. Hayato reached for the fried fish and the chopsticks. He slowly began eating. "It's very good. All I ate for nine years was whatever the shaman brought me." Hayato said to the group. Ranmaru looked at the man with brown hair. "Hey kid, this Reiji Kotobuki, Ai Mikaze, and Camus." Ranmaru said to Hayato, who finshed the fried fish and rice. Hayato sat the bowls down and stood up while looking out the window. "What's wrong, Hayat?" Reiji asked him. Then they see a burst of purple smoke. Hayato's widen and went to the window. "Toki-nii is fighting with someone." Hayato said as another smoke came up after the purple smoke. "Why you say that, kid?" Ranmaru asked in confusetion. Hayato looked back at the four men before seeing symbols in their eyes.

Ranmaru had silver bat with a red moon behind it. Reiji had a grey bat with a blue moon behind it. Ai had a cyan cat. Camus had a teal gargoyle. Hayato stared at them in shock. They were going to be demons: Vampires, Bakeneko, and a Devil. Hayato shook the sight off. "Toki-nii is in a fight with one of the Devils in the clan, Fuyu. Fuyu is always trying to see me but Toki-nii will never let him." Hayato said to the men. Camus made a face. "What are you talking about?" He said coldly. Hayato stared at him. "A Devil is a type of demon. Their are four different classes of them. Devils are called that because-" Hayato cut himself off to show his horns, wings and tail. "how we look. We have horns, wings, and a tail." Hayato said as he flexed his wings. He wings have a wingspan of 8'. The men stared at him in shock and scared. Only Ranmaru didn't because he already saw he like that. Reiji went to Hayato's horns and touched them. They felt like bone under his hands. Reiji pulled his hand away from them before smiling. "What a amazing day! We made a new friend and learned that there are demons." Reiji said while smiling. The other three men shock their heads at him. Hayato smiled at him before he heard a sonic boom. The glass started to creak, Hayato jumped at the men before the glass broke. Shards of glass flew everywhere. Hayato looked back behind him at the window. As he looked down, he was Ranmaru's face. Hayato's own face turned red before getting up. "Toki-nii, what did he do now?" He said to himself. Ranmaru got up before he heard a voice. 'I'm coming for you...' The voice said, Ranmaru looked out of the conor of his eyes. Reiji, Ai, Camus, and Hayato didn't act like they heard the voice. Ranmaru looked at Hayato before heard a voice again. 'Hayato, get back here. I need to know you're alright.' The voice said, sounding like Hayato's. Hayato looked back at the four men. "I'm sorry, but Toki-nii needs me to come back." Hayato said to them. He then jumped out the window. The men looked out the window before sand came up to it. Hayato controled the sand to the window before setting it on fire. The men backed away from the window in shock. The broken window was now fixed. The men went back to the window, to see Hayato waving at them before running into the forest.

Reiji looked at Ranmaru before jumping him. "Ran-Ran, you found an interesting friend!" Reiji said with a smile. Ranmaru pushed the happy man off him. Hayato ran at top speed. Back at that house, Hayato heard Ranmaru's voice in his head. He knows that Ramaru is his mate. Hayato saw Tokiya standing over Fuyu, Tokiya's clawed foot over Fuyu's head. Otoya standing behind a tree. "Toki-nii-" Hayato got cut off as Tokiya hugged him. "I'm glad you're alright! I got worried." Tokiya said with a worry voice. Hayato saw Fuyu got up from the ground, face covered with blood. Fuyu looked straight at him, turning to Otoya before walking away. When he left, Dante came up. Dante looked around before setting his eyes on Hayato. "Tokiya, let me see Hayato. You can take Otoya to your tent." Dante said, making Tokiya look at him. Tokiya did as his Sensei told him. Tokiya left with Otoya. Hayato looked down at the ground. "How was exploring the outside?" Dante asked in a soft voice. Hayato looked at him and smiled. "It was fine, I met a intersting friend." Hayato said softly. Dante smiled as well. "Is that friend your mate?" Dante asked, making Hayato blushed. Hayato looked to the side, slowly nodding. Dante walked over to the young Devil. "It's okay, Hayato. Want to hear a sercet?" Dante asked him. Hayato looked at Dante, face still a little red. "It's okay to have a mate differant from you. He and the others will turn into demons." Dante said, pulling Hayato in a hug. Hayato felt relaxed in Dante's arms. "I've always thought I was your and Tokiya's father. I've know you two when you were seven years old." Dante said he rubs Hayato's back. Hayato felt even more relaxed in Dante's arms. Tokiya and his parents fought all the time, which how they met Dante.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story.<strong>

**Shiax: She likes reviews, favorites, make her happy.**

**Yea, after I uploaded it, all the chapter didn't upload so I had to fix it :{**

**Shiax: Review, favorite do whatever you like.**


	2. The Dream and the man

**New Chapter! Last chapter Hayato went out of his tent for the first time in nine years. He then came to the Master Course building and meets Ranmaru, Reiji, Camus, and Ai. Tokiya also beated up a Devil, Fuyu. On Hayato's illness, I'll say (or write) what it is later. Thanks to ******sakura. kinomoto. 520 ******for following.**

Chapter 2 The Dream and the man

KEY

"talk"  
>'mind'<br>**flashback**  
><em>"English"<em>  
><em>:phone:<em>  
><strong>Dream <strong>

* * *

><p>Hayato and Dante went back to the camp. Dante was leading the way back. Hayato was thinking about the people he just met. Reiji Kotobuki, he was interesting to be around and a good cook. Ai Mikaze, he was cold looking but Hayato guessed that he had a reason to be like that. Camus, he was cold too. He seemed like he was full of himself. Ranmaru Kurosaki, he was...<p>

"Hayato, why don't we go to the human city? It's still early." Dante said to the young Devil behind him. Hayato looked at the white Devil with a smile. "Yea. I've seen it yet." Dante smiled back in reply. The two Devils hid their wings, horns, tails and started to walk to the nearest city: Tokyo. The city was just how Hayato and Tokiya left it, too many people, many buildings, few nature. Hayato looked around. He forgot what the city looks like. "Hayato, do you want to go to a store of any kind?" Dante asked the young boy. Hayato heard him but he was to busy looking at a store with CDs. Dante saw this and smiled. Dante grabbed Hayato's hand started to pull him to the store.

When they opened the door, a woman with short black hair, brown eyes, and 5'3". She wore a white shirt, and light brown pants. "Welcome!" She said with a smile, a fake smile. Dante had put a hat, glasses and a face mask on Hayato before they went in the store. Hayato looked through the CDs. Then his eyes caught a CD. Hayato went to the CD and took it in his hand. On the CD was a band with Ranmaru on it. Dante watched Hayato. Hayato's demon power was very low, almost hidden. Dante felt sorry for the young boy. Looking in front of him, was a CD player. The white Devil grabbed the CD player and the CD out of Hayato's hand.  
>Hayato stared at the picture of Ranmaru. He looked happy in his different colored eyes. Hayato felt his face hot. His demon scent went to almost hidden. Dante told him a Beta does that to mean "submissive" or they give in their Alphas. That when Dante pulled his the CD out of his hand. He was so focused on the CD, he jumped when Dante pulled the case from his hand.<p>

Dante took the items to the cash register. The woman smiled again. "Did you get what you needed?" She asks the Devil, who nodded. As she got the price of both the CD and the CD player, "4049.89 ¥, please." She said with a fake smile and a hate voice. Dante took a 5000 note from his pocket. Hayato watched Dante with a blush on his cheeks. 'Oh, I can't believe I froze at a picture!' Hayato said to himself, cheeks feeling hotter. The woman gave Dante a bag and the change. "Thank you!" She said again as Dante took Hayato out of the store.  
>"Hayato, here." Dante said as he gave the bag to the boy. Hayato took the bag from him. "Think this as a 'I'm sorry for taking you away from your parents' gift." Dante said as he looks sad. Hayato looked down at the bag then to Dante. Dante's eyes widen as Hayato went forward and hugged him. "It's okay, I don't mind." Hayato told to him quietly. Dante slowly hugged the boy back. Hayato felt wet dots on his shoulder and Dante hugged him harder.<p>

When the sun started to set, Dante and Hayato went back to the camp. The Devils went in their tents or to watch the sunset. As the two Devils went to the came to the tent where Tokiya lived in. Tokiya's tent was the right of Dante's big tent. Dante and Hayato went in, seeing Tokiya passing back and forward while Otoya was sitting on the floor. "Where were you!? You know how worried I was!?" Tokiya ran to Hayato and grabbed his shoulders. "We went to the city, Tokiya. No harm done." Dante said as he sat down beside Otoya. Tokiya looked at Dante then back to his twin. "Hayato... I'm sorry, but you know why I got worried?" Hayato looked at his brother and nodded. Tokiya pulled Hayato into a hug, his wings wrapped around him. Dante watched the two brothers and turned to Otoya. "How was the clan while we were gone?" He asked the red headed Devil. Otoya looked at the Chief. "Tokiya did a good job of leading the clan but when we're alone, he was just as worried." Otoya informed the white Devil. Dante nodded and stood up. Tokiya-" Tokiya and Hayato looked at Dante, "you need to be prepare for me to be gone." Dante told him. Tokiya nodded his head. Then notices that Hayato had something behind his back. When Tokiya tried to see what it was, Hayato would move the something. Dante saw that Hayato didn't want Tokiya to see the bag. "Hayato, let me walk you to your tent." Dante said as he walks to the entrance of the tent. Hayato ran to Dante and followed him. Tokiya stared at the entrance before going to and sitting beside Otoya. "Did you see that bag?" Tokiya asked his mate. Otoya thought before nodding. " Yeah, but it must be important for not to show you." Otoya said as he leaned on Tokiya's shirtless arm. Tokiya looked at the red hair before kissing it. Otoya wrapped his tail around Tokiya's tail.

Dante dropped off Hayato at his tent. His tent was about three tents away from Tokiya's. Hayato went in his tent and got the CD and CD player out of the bag. He got them out of the packages. Using his demon power, the CD player came on. Hayato put the CD in the CD player and closed the hatch. Hayato put the headphones in his ears and closed his eyes, laying on his bed and listening to the music. Hayato listened to the music until he fell asleep.  
>In Ranmaru's room, he was tossing and turning. His silver hair sticking to his sweat covered face. A man sitting on the floor red eyes glowing and smiling, revealing fangs. "Looks like that Devil boy is causing your dreams." The man said in a demonic voice. The man could see what Ranmaru is dreaming of:<p>

**Ranmaru was in the forest, sitting under a tree with Hayato sitting beside him sleeping. Ranmaru looked straight and saw a man with black hair, red eyes, 6', and dressed in black. The man was smiling, showing his fangs. "Who are you?" Ranmaru said to him, annoyed. The man smile wider. "In the future, you'll be a demon of the night..." The man said before running to Ranmaru. Ranmaru just watched as the man running to him. The man's face went into Ranmaru's neck. The man opened his mouth, fangs growing longer. Ranmaru saw this but he can't move. The forest changed to a black void. Hayato disappeared too. Ranmaru stared at the man when his fangs pushed into Ranmaru's neck. The flash of red was all Ranmaru saw.  
><strong>

Ranmaru shot up, panting and sweating more then before. Ranmaru looked around his room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Ranmaru ran his hand through his hair before he felt his neck. No bites marks, but that dream felt real. The silver haired man laid back on his bed and tried to go back to asleep. Outside the window, the man was on the roof, blood on his face, lips and hands. "His blood tastes a little sour." The man said to himself as he licks the blood off his lips and hands. 'Very soon, my heir...' The man thought to himself before disappearing. On Ranmaru's neck was a silver bat glowing red.

The next morning, the sun was hitting Ranmaru's eyes. He couldn't sleep all night. He kept having the same dream. Ranmaru stood up and headed for the bedroom. He stripped and stepped into the shower. Warm water washed the stress away from his body. Thing back to his dream, Ranmaru's went back to his neck. He can feel something there but there's nothing there. Ranmaru leaned his head on the wall of the shower. Sighing, Ranmaru turned off the water and stepped out. Getting a towel and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist and went to his room. Getting a rockers shirt, black semi-tight pants with chains. The silver haired man got dressed. As he walks to lounge, he heard talking. Reiji was talking to someone. "Ran-Ran! Hayat's here!" Reiji yelled to Ranmaru as he walked into the lounge. Hayato was sitting on the couch with Reiji, Ai was sitting on the other couch while Camus was sitting in the chair with his scepter and legs crossed. Hayato had a CD case held to his chest. "I hope you don't mind that I came back. It gets boring at the camp." Hayato said with his head tilted down. Ranmaru stared at Hayato and remembers his dream. His neck tighten, almost choking him. Raman closed his eyes and walks away from the group. Reiji and Hayato looked worried at him, Ai didn't looked worried, and Camus just closed his eyes, not caring. Reiji looked away from where Ranmaru was and looked at Hayato. Reiji can see fear in his eyes. "Hayat, what's wrong?" Reiji asked the boy. Hayato shook his head and kept looking at where Ranmaru was standing.

"Yesterday, Ranmaru smelled like a human, but today he smells like a demon." Hayato said to the brown haired man. Reiji looked confused, Camus opened his eyes, his attention to Hayato and Ai looked the same. "From what Dante said, 'there are four classes of demons: The strongest are first class: Vampires, Devils, Kitsunes. Second class are Werewolves, and Lion demons. The Third class are Bakenekos and Dragons." Hayato said to the three men. Reiji tilted his head. "What about the fourth class? You said four." Reiji asked the boy. Hayato looked grim. "The fourth class are Demon Hunters. They don't care for anything, but getting paid. They'll kill anyone; babies, children, sick, healthy, old young, someone with a child. They just want to be paid." Hayato said with anger in his voice. Reiji's eyes widen, and got worried. "They are nothing." Hayato and Reiji turned to Camus. "Camus, now I'm here, they could come after you." Hayato said with head down. The three men stared at Hayato. Hayato didn't like that the men were staring at him and stood up. "I'll go see how Ranmaru is." Hayato ran down the hall and out the door.

Hayato looked around for Ranmaru, but started to smell the demon scent. Ranmaru. Hayato ran toward the smell and saw Ranmaru sitting under a tree. Hayato came in front of him. Ranmaru had he's eyes closed, but when he felt someone coming to him and sit down, he opened them. "I'm sorry that I came back here, Ranmaru." Hayato said as he lets his horns, tail, and wing out and his head down. Ranmaru saw how sad the boy is and sighed. "It's not because you're here. It's because I didn't get enough sleep." He said with his head on his hand. Hayato looked at the man. "What's wrong?" Hayato asked him. Ranmaru lift his other hand to his head. His head started to pound and his neck tighten.

Hayato saw this and knew what's wrong: The smell that Ranmaru has is a Vampires.  
>"Well, this is surprise. That Devil boy is..." A man's voice came out of no where. Ranmaru watched Hayato stood up with his back to him. The man who talked is the man from his dream. The man smiled and ran to them. Hayato fell and Ranmaru saw nothing but a black void. A silver bat fell to him and turned to a man. It was absord into his body and began to fell pain. Ranmaru felt his finger tips, back burn, his canines sharpened and ears pointed. The pain was so unbearable, Ranmaru passed out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, done. Sorry about the mistakes in this and last chapter. 4049.89 ¥ is like $36.00 in US money.<strong>

**Shiax: Oh poor Ranmaru~ TT_TT why do you alwas torture people?!**

**It goes with the story, Shiax. Stop beening a baby. Have any questions ask, review, favorite if you want.**

**Shiax: TT_TT**


	3. Bite

**New Chapter! Last chapter, Hayato and Dante went to a city and Hayato got a CD with Ranmaru in it. Ranmaru had a dream with a man and that same man knocked Ranmaru and Hayato unconscious. ****The computer I was using crashed and I'm using my tablet to write this chapter.**

Chapter 3 Bite

"Talk"  
>'Mind'<br>**flashback**  
><em>English<em>  
>:phone:<br>**Dream**

* * *

><p>Reiji looked at Camus with a sad glare. "Myu-chan, that was harsh to say to a kid." Reiji said to the to the count. Camus looked at the brown haired man. "Kotobuki, life is harsh. He can't be nice to everyone he meets." He told Reiji. Reiji looked at Camus then felt a a chill down his back. Reiji looked at the door. Camus and Ai must must of seen Reiji shiver because they looked at the door too. A man with black hair, red eyes, and dressed in black was leaning against the door frame. "Who are you?" Ai said the man. The man smiled and stood straight. "Oh, seeing what my heir hates. All I see is a full of himself Count, a emotionless boy, and a happy man that everyone to be together." The man said a smile then disappeared.<p>

The three man looked around, trying to look for the man. "Where did he go?" Reiji said to the other two. Then the three man felt light headed. Camus fell to his knees then to the ground. Ai followed. Reiji was the last to fell unconscious. The man appeared in front of Reiji. The man put a hand on Reiji's face. "You remind me of my mate." That's all Reiji heard before seeing black.

Ranmaru woke up in a tent. He looked around, finding that it was clean. To his right was Camus and Ai. Then he looked to his left seeing the man who attacked him and Hayato. "You! Where am I!? Why are they here!?" Ranmaru yelled at the man. The man smiled at Ranmaru. "Well, nice for you to wake up. It's night time now." The man said to Ranmaru. Ranmaru glared at him. Then Hayato bursted in the tent. Ranmaru stared at Hayato with wide eyes and Hayato did the same. "Ranmaru are you okay?" Hayato went to the silver haired man. Ranmaru stared at Hayato until he notices the bondages around his head. Hayato saw this and blushed. "Uh...I hit my head when I passed out." Ranmaru took Hayato's head in his hands. Ranmaru let go of Hayato's head and looked at the man, who had a smile on his face. "Looks like my heir found his mate." The man said with a smile. Hayato looked down at the ground. Ranmaru looked confused. "Oh, he didn't tell you." Ranmaru looked at the man. "He is your mate, in other words, he's your wife. And you are a demon like me." The man said as he got up and left the tent. Ranmaru looked back at Hayato, was shaking. "What is he talking about?" Ranmaru asked the boy. "Ah...well um..."

'Hayato,come back to camp.' Dante's voice rang in Hayato's head. He got out of Ranmaru's grasp. "I'm sorry, I got to go back." Hayato ran out of the tent and back to camp. Hayato stopped and leaned on a tree, feeling tears forming in his eyes. "I wish you didn't tell him that." Hayato said to himself. Tears from his eyes began to fall. "I told him because of experience." The man came from the vampire camp. Hayato brushed the tears away. The man came forward, putting his hand on the boy's head. Hayato calmed down when the man started to stroke his head. "You should go to your clan." The man said before going deeper in the forest. Hayato did what the man said and ran to go to camp, but he came across Dante, Tokiya, and Otoya.

Tokiya was trying to control sand. Otoya looked down at the ground. When Hayato saw Otoya started to look away, Hayato started to wave for him. Otoya saw him and walked over to him. "Otoya, I made a new friend!" Hayato said happily, but he was all happy. He had to keep how he feels secret to his family. Otoya smiled at the young boy. "Who is it?" He asked Hayato and he held up a CD. "He is." Hayato pointed to Ranmaru, "I met him three days ago, but he's not nice, though." Hayato told the red head. "Tokiya, you can stop stop for today." The young Devil heard Dante said and Tokiya bowed and ran over to him and Otoya. Dante looked over and he and Hayato saw the red eyes of a vampire. "Tokiya, take Otoya and Hayato back to. I'll be there in a little while." He said as he walks toward the red eyes. Tokiya watched Dante walked away. Tokiya pushed Otoya and Hayato away from where he was training to the direction of the camp.

Dante knew those red eyes. Dante looked to the right, putting his good ear to the vampire. "Hello, Dante. How are you?" The vampire said to Dante. Dante felt his anger rise rise. He turned his back to the vampire. "What do you want?" Dante said harshly. Dante felt arms reaching to him. The arms wrapped around Dante's waist and back. The vampire's body pressed against Dante's back. "I wanted to see you. I've not seen you for thousands of years." The vampire said in Dante's ears. The white Devil rolled his eyes. "Barnabas, I made it clear that I don't want to see you again." Dante told to the vampire, Barnabas. Barnabas is also the vampire who attacked Ranmaru and the others. Barnabas frowned. "Why? I did nothing to you, Dante." Barnabas let go of Dante and walked in front of him. "I tried to make you happy, but you know how are working as a Chief is." Barnabas said with hurt in his eyes. Dante walked passed Barnabas and looked back to him. "Yes, I know how mush trouble a Chief is. And you didn't do a good job of making me happy." Dante continued to to walk away from Barnabas.

Barnabas watched as Dante went farther and farther away from him. Sighing, Barnabas walked back to the vampire camp. He went to the tent that Ranmaru, Ai, Camus were in. Ranmaru was staring at him with hate in his eyes. "Listen, boy." Barnabas started, "That Devil boy, Hayato, hold on to him, don't let him go. Try to tie him to you." With that, Barnabas left. Ranmaru got more confused.

Dante walked to his tent. As he walks in, he sees that it was cleaner than this morning. He smiled to himself. In Dante's tent, was two futons pushed together, the blankets were together, in the center of the tent was the cooking pit with two bowls full of soup. "Mom, are you back?" A voice rang through the tent. The voice was a man that was soft and sounds like a eighteen year old. Then a man with black and white hair that was ear length, 5'9", blue eyes, black wings that were bat like with a wingspan of 13 feet. The man had no horns, sharp canines that look like fangs, and had a tail that was black with a white tip, about 6.5 feet long.

Dante smiled at the man. "Yes, Hades. I'm back." Dante said with a happy voice. The man, Hades, smiled at Dante and ran to hug him. "I miss you every time you leave." Hades said as Dante rubbed his head. "Why don't we eat and I'll let you tell me what you did today." Dante said to the man in his arms. Hades looked at Dante and pulled him to the cooking pit.

In Hayato's tent, Tokiya dropped him off at his tent. Hayato stares at a picture of him, Tokiya, and their parents. Their mother, Keiko Ichinose, had shoulder length dark blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a white short sleeve shirt, and a blue shirt. Their father, Shuji Ichinose, had ear length blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, and black dress pants. They were a perfect family, until Hayato got sick. Their parents started to fighting.

**The seven year old Tokiya listened to his parents fight. "Hayato haven't be sick like this!" Keiko yelled to her husband. Shuji stared at Keiko in anger. "Its your fault! Your parents have been sick as Hayato !" Shuji yelled back, raising his fist up. Tokiya took a look to Hayato, who was laying in his bed. Hayato laid on his side with his hands covering his ears, trying not to cry. Tokiya went to his twin brother and climbed in Hayato's bed. Tokiya took Hayato in his arms, comforting him. "It's okay, Hayato." Tokiya told his brother.**

Hayato sat the picture on the ground. Bringing his hand to wipe unshed tears. Laying in his bed, that's futon. Hayato closed his eyes, dreaming of Ranmaru and the song in his head.

' Whichever (Hey!)  
>State I live my life, (Look into my heart)<br>Not bad! That's my way of life (Hey!) My soul screams (Look into my soul)  
>Listen well, cuz I won't say it again!<br>…Come follow me'

Ranmaru stared at the top of his tent. Gritting his teeth, he sat up. The man stood up and went out the tent. He saw a group of tents together, people going into them. Ranmaru started to walk in the forest. Not knowing where is going. He came across the man, drinking a red liquid by a little pond. The man looked in Ranmaru's way. "What are you doing here? You should be resting. Tomorrow, you'll be training to controlling your powers." The man said to the Ranmaru. Ranmaru looked at the man as he stood up and starting to walk towards him. "I couldn't sheep, so I decided to go for a walk." Ranmaru told the man in front of him. The man smiles sadly and shook his head. "You remind of myself when I was younger. When I met my mate." The man said sadly with a sad tone in his voice. Ranmaru arched an eyebrow. "What you mean? I don't know what all this stuff mean." Ranmaru said annoyed at the man. The man still has his smile. "My name is Barnabas, the Chief of the Mountain Vampire Clan. I can tell you all about demons, if you listen." The man, Barnabas, told to the silver headed man. Ranmaru shrugged his shoulders. Barnabas went back to seat with Ranmaru behind him. Sitting down, Barnabas waited for Ranmaru sat down before starting to talk.

"The people of the land where I'm from has many classification: Males, Females, Betas, Alphas. Betas are people who can be any gender and can have children. Betas are weak to some Alphas, so their Alpha, or mate, any Alpha they know has to protect them. Alphas are almost the same as Betas, but different. Alphas are stronger then Beta. Alphas have to protect their mate, family, or their friend from a another type of Alpha: Rogue Alphas. Rogues want all Betas for themselves. They will use their own power to scare the Betas, Betas get scared of Alphas power that's not anyone they know." Barnabas informed Ranmaru. Ranmaru listened to him with interest. "Alphas and Betas can more then one mate. The way to tell who their mates are by one way: hearing a song or just a hearing their voice in your head. Tell me, Ranmaru, who is in your head?" Barnabas asked Ranmaru with interest. Ranmaru stared at Barnabas and closed his eyes. A image of Hayato and Reiji flashed in Ranmaru's head.

Ranmaru opened his eyes wide with shock. Why are Reiji and Hayato showed up in his head for? Barnabas smiles at the man in front of him. "You have two Betas or two mates." Barnabas told Ranmaru, who looked at him. "How in the hell is that possible! People should have only one husband or wife!" Ranmaru yelled at the vampire in anger. Barnabas rolled his eyes. "We aren't humans, Ranmaru! You, and the others aren't either! You all stopped being humans when you met that Devil boy and me!" Barnabas yelled at the silver haired man. Ranmaru flinched a little at the yell. Barnabas sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "That Beta with brown hair, Reiji," Ranmaru's attentions was earned, "he was in his own tent, away from all of the Alphas. He's in a tent where only Betas are allowed." Barnabas told Ranmaru. Ranmaru stood up and walked back to the tent.

When he got back to the tents, he saw Reiji looking around. "Kotobuki..." Ranmaru said mainly to himself, but Reiji heard him. "Ran-Ran, what are you doing here?" Reiji asked Ranmaru. The man went to the brown haired man. "I was forced to be here! What are you doing here?!" Ranmaru yelled at him softly. Ranmaru felt his throat tighten. He lift his hand to his throat. Reiji looked at the silver haired man with worry. "Ran-Ran, are you-" Ranmaru pushes Reiji into the tent. Reiji was in shock when Ranmaru pushed him onto the futon. "Ran-Ran!" Reiji yelled in shock. He looked up at Ranmaru and his eyes widen. Ranmaru's eyes glowed dark red, fangs coming out of his mouth. Ranmaru's now clawed hand grabbed Reiji's hands and pinned them above his head while Ranmaru's other hand curved under Reiji's back. Reiji blushed at what Ranmaru is doing. Ranmaru laid between Reiji's legs and his face in Reiji's neck. "Ranmaru!" Reiji yelled, trying to get Ranmaru's attention. "Nothing will make me stop from marking what's mine!" Ranmaru growled as he pulls Reiji's body to his. Ranmaru's tongue licked Reiji's neck, making him flinch. Them blush on Reiji's face want redder.

Ranmaru opened his mouth, his fangs growing longer, and bit Reiji's neck. "Ahh!" Reiji yelled in pain when he felt Ranmaru's fangs went into his neck. Reiji can feel his blood going in his Ranmaru's mouth. The silver headed man felt the sweet taste of blood going in his mouth and down his throat. "Mmm..." Ranmaru moaned as the blood going down his throat. Reiji's eyes blinked, trying to stay awake. Reiji lost his battle and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter done! I glad its done. Sorry about Ranmaru and Reiji scene. I think its not very good.<p>

Shiax: I think its good.

Of course _you_ do, Shiax. -_-;

Shiax: I do! :(

Review, comment favorite if you want. Any questions ask and I'll answer them.


End file.
